The present disclosure is related to an electric working machine configured to drive a motor with power supply from a battery.
The electric working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-154062 is configured to transmit rotation of a motor to an output shaft via a transmitting device including deceleration gears.